On the Prowl
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Sequel to a typical morning. Where Danny attacks Steve...naughty things follow afterwards


Danny had been planning his attack for days now. The laugh and grin that he had gotten walking into HQ Monday when he was still walking funny, made heat creep up his neck and Steve just grinned.

Now it was Friday and now Danny was going to have his fun. He waited until Steve had gotten out of the shower and walked into the bedroom before turning to ask "This look good?" He asked Steve, he left the top few buttons undone and gone with no tie.

Steve sauntered up to him, grinning "You always look good" he leaned down to kiss Danny and Danny pushed him back against the bathroom door. Using his hands to hold his wrists, Danny pinned both of Steve's arms against the door and molded his body to Steve's chest.

"Danny don't" Steve said, trying to sound serious "We're gonna be late"

"No case yet and all we have to do is paperwork" Danny replied, tightening his grip on Steve's wrist when Steve struggled to get free "Just relax and let me do everything"

Steve went still and Danny grinned.  
He began at Steve's neck, kissing from one side all the way to the other, nipping here and there, growling low for every little yelp or moan that Steve let out. He pulled back and looked at the side where he started and noticed it already starting to darken. He transferred Steve's wrist to his other hand, using to  
hold Steve's arms above his head. Using the other hand, Danny curled it into the dark curls at the base of Steve's neck and tilted his head back gently, exposing his throat.

"Your beautiful" Danny whispered before pressing into Steve's collarbone. When he got to the center, he stopped and licked a path straight up Steve's throat to his mouth, capturing it with his own  
and moaning with delight when Steve opened willingly for him. He felt Steve's dick, rock hard between them and broke the kiss "Get dressed babe we got work to do"

Danny bit his lip to keep from laughing at Steve's face as he walked out of the bedroom and downstairs. He was waiting by the front door when Steve came down, glaring at him "Don't be like that Steve" Danny said tossing him the keys "I'm gonna finish what I started later" Steve still glared at him and walked out to the car.

When they walked in, Steve got a glance from both Chin and Kono before they busted out laughing at the bruising on his neck. Heat flared in his face and he shut himself in his office. Around lunchtime, Kono poked her head into Steve's office and said "Hey bossman, me and chin are gonna grab lunch to bring back. Want anything?"

"Yeah lunch would be great" Steve said and gave Kono his order then pulled out a $20 from his wallet and handed it to her.

"Cool be back in a little bit" Kono yelled as she walked out with Chin, Steve didn't catch the knowing grin that passed between them.

Steve just sent an email to the governor concerning a new office phone that had mysteriously broken 2 weeks ago when he had fucked Danny on the desk, Steve just said that he had tripped and caught he cord as he fell, knocking the phone down, no need to give the governor more details than he wanted to know, and he walked out of his office to the the filing cabinet in the bullpen.

Danny watched as Steve walked out to the bullpen headed towards the filing cabinet. Perfect, Danny thought and he got up and quietly slipped into Steve's office. As soon as Steve walked back in, Danny grabbed him from behind and pushed him against the desk.

"Hope your about to finish what you started" Steve said, grinning.

Danny just rolled his eyes but smiled "God your a cocky son of a bitch sometimes, even when I'm about to fuck you into your desk"

"Promises, promises" Steve chuckled but stopped when he felt goosebumps rise along his back, where Danny had pushed his hands under Steve's shirts and was now running his fingertips up and down Steve's spine.

Danny pushed the shirt all the way up under Steve's arm and let his hands glide down the smooth, warm skin back to the waistband of Steve's cargo pants. He slid his hands around undoing Steve's belt, buttons, and zipper with quick fingers. He slipped his hand inside and palmed Steve's hard length, grinning when Steve moaned.

Danny pushed the pants down until they were pooled around Steve's ankles, running his hands up the backside of Steve's legs.

"Fuck" Steve choked out as Danny slid his fingers into Steve and held Steve in place with his other hand, not letting him push his hips down further. He withdrew his fingers, and unbuttoned his own pants, which were now stretched painfully across his own erection. He pushed his pants along with his boxers down and leaned against Steve.

"Ready babe?" Danny whispered in his ear, feeling the shiver that courses through Steve's body.

"Fuck me" Steve begged "Do it" Steve yelped when Danny slammed into him, not even easing in slowly, just slamming into him full force, no lube "Jesus Fuck!"

Danny didn't slow down or stop not once, he would pull out fast only to slam back in and cause Steve to cry out again. Steve had long since forgotten the pain that came with no lube sex, when Danny repeatedly slammed into his prostate, causing Steve to tremble and shake. He reached his hands up and held onto the edge of the desk, gripping it so hard, that he lost all feeling in his hands.

He was breathing hard and felt the familiar sensation creeping up his spine and gasped out "Danny...I'm gonna-" Steve screamed Danny's name and came over the front of his desk when Danny pulled out, grabbed Steve's hips and rammed back in, pulling Steve down by his hips at the same time.

Hearing Steve scream his name, and feeling Steve's muscles tense around him was too much for Danny and he cried out as he came inside Steve, both of their bodies shaking and shuddering as they panted in pleasure trying to get their breathing to return to normal.

Danny cleaned himself up with a box of tissues from Steve's desk, and pulled his clothes back on. He sat on the couch in Steve's office and grinned as Steve winced when cleaning himself up and bending down the pull his pants back on.

"Told you babe" Danny smirked as Steve glared at him "I do feel kind of bad though because I think I did go a bit overboard"

"No babe. I enjoyed it more than you know but doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt" Steve said as he leaned down to grab his shirt and wipe the front of his desk with it. He threw the shirt away and grabbed a new one from his drawer and pulled it on. He tried to sit on the couch but cried out when it hurt too much.

Danny immediately felt bad "God babe I'm sorry" He scooted down so Steve could lay on his side and put his head in Danny's lap.

True to Danny's words for the next week, Steve walked with a definite hitch in his step. Danny felt bad and so everyday he rubbed ointment on the red, sore hole, soothing Steve in the process. But it didn't help when Steve kept begging Danny to fuck him, so Danny had rolled Steve over and given him the most amazing blowjob of his life.

One night as they lay cuddling in bed, after Danny had just given Steve another amazing blowjob, Steve's arm was thrown over Danny and Danny was lazily stroking it with his fingers when Steve said "Ok, no more revenge sex. As good as it feels, neither of us benefit afterwards"

Danny chuckled and kissed the inside of Steve's wrist "Deal"


End file.
